<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oikawa’s First Date by AnonymousFanGirl003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173386">Oikawa’s First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFanGirl003/pseuds/AnonymousFanGirl003'>AnonymousFanGirl003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoyxBoy, Emetophobia, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, sick Oikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFanGirl003/pseuds/AnonymousFanGirl003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is excited to go on his first date with Iwaizumi but things don’t go as planned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oikawa’s First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickficbitch/gifts">sickficbitch</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa didn’t feel so great when he woke that morning. Today he had finally got Iwaizumi to agree to go on a date with him. Oikawa pestered Iwaizumi until he couldn’t refuse. That morning Oikawa’s heart was fluttering with untamable excitement but he also felt a bit dizzy. He assumed it would pass, it had to pass. Today was his first date with Iwaizumi, he wasn’t going to let a little dizziness mess that up. When Oikawa got out of bed his legs felt a bit wobbly and his vision was a bit blurry. His bedroom looked like a swirl of colors and objects. Still, Oikawa wasn’t going to give up. It’ll pass. He thought to himself, gritting his teeth and searching for strength to take a step forward. Oikawa took one step forward and felt his stomach twist, a feeling of nausea and lightheadedness taking him over. No, No. Please No. Oikawa just wanted to hold Iwaizumi’s hand and talk to him endlessly about things that they both loved. He wanted to hear Iwaizumi laugh if only for a second and smile as they go on their first date. That’s what Oikawa wanted but he couldn’t get himself to move. His legs were shaking and he felt like if he took another step forward he might just keel over and throw up. </p><p>A sharp pain twisted in his stomach causing Oikawa to grip his shirt and put his hand over his mouth. It felt like tiny little knives in his stomach, stabbing and stabbing. Oikawa’s eyes began to water as the pain became hard to bear. His stomach felt so painful that his mind became blank and he was unable to form proper thought. He just wanted the pain to end. He’s legs gave out and he fell to the floor, still clutching his stomach. Oh god, Iwaizumi is gonna be here in an hour. Now his tears were not just caused by the pain but also by the fact that he may not be able to go on his date today. The pain made his body curl up into a ball, his body sweating from the agony and the sweat staining his shirt. The world around him spun as he began to feel the burning sensation of bile crawling up his throat and his throat felt as if it was starting to push the bile upward. </p><p>While Oikawa tried to resist the urge to vomit the doorbell rang. Oh no, he’s early. Why is he early? Oikawa couldn’t find the will to get up, his heart raced with anxiety just causing the pain to amplify. </p><p>“Oikawa, I’m here!” Iwaizumi called from the front door. Oikawa couldn’t respond because he was afraid if he opened his mouth he’d throw up. Tears stained his cheeks and the pain made his body shake. Oikawa heard the door open. No, please, I don’t want Iwaizumi to see me like this! Oikawa thought to himself, still covering his mouth and clenching his shirt until his knuckles turned white. </p><p>Iwaizumi entered the room and Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and his face became painted with concern. “Oikawa hold on, I’m gonna get you a bucket okay, just stay right there!”. Oikawa heard Iwaizumi’s thundering footsteps as he ran to find a bin. Oikawa didn’t know how much more he could take. Soon Iwaizumi came back and kneeled in front of Oikawa. He put his hand softly on Oikawa’s back and started rubbing circles on Oikawa's back, putting the bin below Oikawa’s head. Oikawa whimpered in pain. “Ssh, it’s okay, it's okay. Go ahead and let it out. You’ll feel better. It’s alright Oikawa '' Iwaizumi whispered softly, as he continued to rub circles in Oikawa's back. Oikawa finally let go, the bile burning his throat and spewing out his mouth. He felt a terrible sensation in the back of his throat as he threw up and he’s whole body contracted as he vomited. He gripped the edge of the bin with his sweaty palms and tears ran down his face as the throw up burned inside him. Oikawa felt humiliated, he was throwing up a disgusting green bile in front of his crush. As Oikawa threw up, Iwaiumi softly whispered reassurances in his ear and brushed some of the strands of his hair out of his face. “It’s okay Oikawa, I’m here, I’ll take care of you” Iwaizumi said in a soft, gentle voice. A voice that Oikawa had only just heard then. Oikawa’s body continued to shake once he stopped vomiting and Iwaizumi set the bin aside. Iwaizumi guided Oikawa’s shaking body toward his bed and guided him under the blankets. Iwaizumi lifted the blankets over Oikawa and sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Oikawa looked into Iwaizumi’s eyes and couldn’t stop himself from crying. “Iwa-Iwaizumi I’m sorry, we were supposed to go on a date today” Oikawa sobbed. Iwaizumi just smiled at him and softly brushed his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. “It’s alright Oikawa, don’t cry. Just relax, I’m fine being right here taking care of you”. Oikawa continued to cry but now from relief. Iwaizumi just caressed him as he cried with a gentle, kind look on his face. Eventually Oikawa’s eyes began to flutter shut from exhaustion and Iwaizumi decided to crawl into bed with him and hold him close.</p><p>Iwaizumi held Oikawa to his chest and rubbed his back softly until the morning came and Oikawa woke up with Iwaizumi’s warmth surrounding him. Oikawa found himself undeniably happy. I hope he doesn’t stop holding me. Oikawa thought to himself, pushing his head deeper into Iwaizumi’s chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>